Hear Me Out
by WheneverItCounts
Summary: "You can't hide from me, Elsa. I won't let you." She began. "You can ignore me at parties. You can skip meals to disregard me. You can turn every corner and act like I can't see you, but I can!" [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

Stomping feet made their way down the castle halls, noisily alerting the royal staff of trouble. Their heads all turned as the source of the loud footsteps walked past. Their eyes followed until it sharply turned the corner.

"Something's wrong with the Princess." Mumbled a young servant girl.

"Must be that boy, again." Chimed a maid carrying a load of stacked towels.

Their assumptions weren't far off. Indeed her problems involved a certain ice harvester, however, this time, it was much bigger than that.

Ana didn't quite know how to place this specific emotion. It wasn't quite anger, and it wasn't quite sadness. It most definitely was not happiness, that much she knew. Her head was so filled with thoughts of the situation at hand, that it really didn't matter. She knew that going into this in such a frenzy was bound to end badly, but she couldn't talk herself out of it. This needed to happen, and it needed to happen now.

It couldn't be avoided any longer. This couldn't go on forever. Not like last time.

Slim fingers balled into a fist, hovering in front of The Queen's bedroom door. There was no going back now. Her knuckles quickly rapped against the wood, her signature knock. Even being as flustered as she was, the old habit had stuck with her.

"So after two years, you're going to shut me out again?"

There was no reply. No sign of life.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. You can't fool me."

More silence.

This was the most frustrating part of it all. She could handle being shunned out into the hall. She could handle talking to a wall. But she couldn't handle the noiselessness that followed after every sentence she spoke.

"If you're not going to talk _with _me, I'm going to talk _at_ you. I don't care if the butler hears. I don't care if the maids hear. I don't care if the god damned king of Corona hears!" Her voice rose in volume, showing she was serious.

Anna hoped this tactic would work. Knowing her sisters policies of discretion, this would surely drive her out. Or better yet, let her in.

She heard a shuffle. Then, another. Yet still, no reply.

"Fine. If this is how you're going to be, than I have no other choice." She scowled, finding the courage to speak her mind.

"You can't hide from me, Elsa. I won't let you." She began. "You can ignore me at parties. You can skip meals to disregard me. You can turn every corner and act like I can't see you, but I can!"

Elsa's recent aversion of her sister obviously did not go unnoticed. Every place Anna seemed to be, she would be elsewhere. She had hoped she wouldn't be seen, turning sharp corners and taking new routes to her destinations. Anything to stay away from the young princess.

But Anna wasn't having it anymore. She wouldn't be ignored. Especially knowing the unfinished business of the night before.

On the other side of the door, the queen sat in silent contemplation. The events of the past week flashed through her head, causing her to relive it all again.

_A knock came at the study's door. Most obviously giving away the identity of the person on the other side. _

_"Come in, Anna." _

_The heavy doors creaked as they opened, giving entrance to the princess. Slowly, she made her way to the large desk in the center of the room. Anna stood before it, the words she had rehearsed so well not seeming to come out. _

_The silence didn't go unnoticed. "Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked, a brow arching in question. _

_"Yes! I mean – no! I mean, well…" Anna sighed. There was no easy way to put this. _

_"Yes?" A questioning tone from her sister. _

_"It's just that…well you see…" She paused to gather herself. Trying to stay calm. After all, the last time she had done this, it almost ended with an ice age. "Kristoff and I are engaged, and, well… I'd like your blessing." _

_The quill in Elsa's hand stopped in its place. The temperature in the room dropped significantly. Tension built in the air. Silence hung heavy between the two. _

_Anna grew nervous. She had obviously upset the queen. There was no denying the unpleasantness that had so suddenly fallen upon them. Before the blonde had even muttered a word, she knew the answer._

_"No." Her voice was stern. No hint of cowardice evident. _

_"But Elsa, you know Kristoff! He's a great guy. He's steady, and stable, and –"_

_"No."_

_Ice had begun to spread across the floor, creeping under the desk. Anna knew what this meant. Elsa was upset. Though not outwardly so, her powers gave her away._

_"But you don't understand! He's great, really. Totally the kind of guy that would take care of me. He's understanding, and sweet, and yeah he's kind of stubborn sometimes, but he means well, and-"_

_"I SAID NO." Shouted the queen. _

_Anna flinched. _

_Steady snowfall descended from above. Every wall encasing itself in a heavy sheet of ice. _

_The outburst had surprised them both. Neither expected such an emotional eruption. _

_Elsa took a moment to regain her composure. Her face softened from the angry scowl it held before. She saw the pain on her sister's face. Her wide eyes staring at her in disbelief. It was an expression she hadn't seen in a long time. _

_Fear. _

_It ate her up inside, bubbling her anxiety to the surface. She had promised herself she would never hurt Anna again. Yet, here she was, watching as hot tears streamed down her sister's face. _

_"But…why?" Was the weak response. _

_"I think you should go." _

_A sudden sense of determination came over Anna. She wasn't going to let this go without an explanation. "No. I'm not leaving until you tell me why. I understand with Hans thing. He was a bad guy. But Kristoff's a good guy! You have no reason to disapprove."_

_"I have every reason to disapprove." Retorted the blonde, abruptly standing from her seat._

_"No, you don't. I can't see anything wrong with this. You're being stubborn." Anna's fists balled by her side. _

_"Stop. Stop it. You need to go." Every word was a warning. A sign of an impending emotional collapse._

_"Not without an answer! Why won't you approve? Why don't you want this?"_

_"Because I want you!"_

_Stunned silence overcame them. The words hung in the air, much like the icicles now draped dangerously above. _

_Elsa regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She shouldn't of said anything. She shouldn't have lost control. She should have concealed it._

_But no matter what she should have done, she could never have stopped herself from feeling it. _

_Her head hung in shame. She felt completely disgusted with herself. She didn't ask for this. She didn't wake up one day and make a conscious decision to make these feelings – these unnatural, unholy feelings – spring to life inside of her. She had utterly humiliated herself, not only for the way she felt, but also for confessing them to her sister. She knew that the woman standing across from her had taken the words exactly as intended. There was no mistaking the things she said. There was no denying what she meant._

_"I think you should go."_

_"But Elsa, wait, let me just – "_

_"GO!" _

_A giant wall of ice sprung up from the ground, separating the room into two, cutting Anna off from the queen's presence. She was stunned by the icy creation, but wasted no time as she pounded on the thick barrier. She wasn't going to leave this unfinished. She couldn't let it end with anger. But after causing her hands to bleed from the consistent banging, she could do nothing but slump to the ground and press her head to the ice. She couldn't see through the clouded barricade, but she so desperately wished she could, if only just to see if the woman on the other side was okay. _

_But she wasn't. _

"You're going to listen what I have to say. You're not going to cut me off, and you're not going to throw me out. You can run from me, but you can't run from the truth. Whatever you decide to do after that, I'm okay with, but you have to hear me out, first." A sigh escaped Anna's lips. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the words that were about to come out. "Back then, I mean with the whole isolation thing, I was alone. I had no one. I roamed these empty halls, talked to paintings, and tried not to let the loneliness bring me down. I was a happy kid, don't get me wrong, but it didn't change the fact that I was alone. For awhile, I thought I might be angry with you. You were my everything, and you shut me out. Still, I was here everyday. Everyday, Elsa. I never stopped. Somewhere in my heart I hoped that you would come out and play with me, but you never did."

Anna choked on her words, not even noticing that she had begun to cry. Bringing up the past had never hurt before. Not until it became the present.

"I broke it off, today. The whole engagement." She confessed. "I couldn't do it. I went to tell him earlier today, and I didn't even have to say anything. He knew. All he said was 'There's someone else, isn't there?'. I was speechless. Which, you know, is a weird thing for me, but anyway…" Wiping away her tears, she tried her best to continue. "He knew. And I knew. We both knew, I guess."

Anna was exhausted. All this was so tiring. Trying to explain things was more work than she had thought it would be. She'd hoped that she would be let it, and all this could be fixed. Instead, she stood outside a door that she knew all too well. She couldn't help but rest her forehead against it, further acknowledging her exhaustion.

"Elsa…you were my everything back then. And, you know what? You still are."

She sighed sadly. If her sister was going to shut her out again, then so be it. But she couldn't let her do that without making sure she knew exactly how she felt.

"I love you, Elsa."

**Author's Note: **

**So, this happen to be my very first fanfiction! It's a two part story, so hopefully I'll get the next part in soon. I'm really excited about writing this, so I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Ending it on a cliffhanger was mean of me, but stick around and see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Anna. If she had to think about it, she supposed the feelings started to develop the first time she had spoken to her sister in years.

Coronation day was something Elsa had dreaded since before her parents had tragically passed. She knew one day, as eldest, she would have to take the throne and rule the kingdom. It was a fact that was imposed on her since birth. One would think that after so long, she would have learned to accept her birthright. That day never came.

Anna, however, looked forward to it. It was the one day she could finally venture outside of her own loneliness and talk to someone who wasn't made of oil and canvas. She even dared to think that maybe, just maybe, she could meet someone. _The one_. She was beyond excited to make contact with other humans. It was something she had only dreamed of, before.

But there was one person she wanted to see more than anyone else in all the kingdoms of the land.

Elsa.

When the ball came, they were both nervous. Anna was thrusted upon the stage to stand next to her sister as part of the royal family. Nearly bumping into her, she side stepped to give the oldest some space.

The new queen could only glance to the side to take in the image of a girl she hadn't spoken to in years, despite growing up in the same castle. She was beautiful. Stunning, actually. So she told her so.

Anna was so flustered by the comment that she let out a string of awkward ramblings to reciprocate the compliment. Almost like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

At least, Elsa liked to think of it that way.

Then came the whole fiasco with her powers being exposed. She hated seeing that expression on the face of the girl she had just come to know again. She mistook the look of surprise and worry, for one of terror and hatred. That was why she ran. The accusations of sorcery didn't help, of course, but she couldn't bear to be the cause of that look. Yes, she could shut Anna out as much as she pleased. She could reprimand her and direct her to leave. But once the tables had turned, she could do nothing but flee. Away from the castle. Away from Arrendale. Away from Anna.

She had been almost cruel to her sister that night, but it wasn't long before the princess was barging into her new home with words of almost convincing kindness. It touched Elsa's heart, but the memories of the monstrous things she had done to her sister caused her to revert back to her old ways. She couldn't risk hurting Anna again. She couldn't put her life in danger. She couldn't let her in. So what did she do?

Shut her out.

If only she had heard her out, instead. Listened to what Anna had to say, and perhaps solved the problem together. She never would have duplicated the past, harming the redhead once more. Then again, even if Elsa hadn't struck her with ice, her words had already cut to the core.

Anna forgave her almost immediately, though the damage had already been done.

Her heart was full of love, kindness, joy. All the wonderful things of the earth placed carefully into one body. One perfect, beautiful, desireable-

No. She couldn't let her mind go there. She was an abomination as it was. Why further her damnation with such impure thoughts?

Then came Anna's ultimate display of love. She could have continued on her path towards Kristoff, and perhaps saved herself from an icy death. Instead, she ran to Elsa's side, choosing the queen's life over her own.

Elsa shuddered. What fate would have fallen upon the young woman had her heart not frozen over when it did?

It was things like that that vividly plagued her in her frequent night terrors.

But, why? Why would Anna put her life on the line for someone who had done nothing but hurt her? Why didn't she go forward? Why didn't she just kiss Kristoff?

But with this new revelation that the princess had revealed in front of her door, she wondered if his kiss would have worked at all.

She opened the gates, and showered the people with her 'gift' (as Anna liked to call it) all for the sake of her sister. It would kill her to be locked inside the castle once more. Secretly, Elsa missed the quiet atmosphere. Yes, it was nice to have the gates open, but old habits die hard.

The queen's second birthday with Anna – only a few months prior to their last _incident -_ was when she had started realizing that the heavy beating of her heart and shortness of breath was not the reaction an older sister would have when her younger sibling was around. Even the thought of her would cause heat to course through her.

That day, Anna had barged into her room, jumped on her bed, and tried to rouse her from her slumber, just like she had as a child. Their new open door policy had made it easy for her to intrude without even knocking.

Elsa was in the midst of a vivid nightmare. Her face contorted in an expression of distress. The images of Anna freezing cursed her in her sleep. Though this time, she never thawed. The blonde had killed the princess, successfully taking away the one thing in her life that ever brought her true happiness.

She flinched, and snapped up into a sitting position. Cold beads of sweat trailing down her face, while her chest rose and fell in rapid succession.

Elsa could hardly believe her eyes. She was still lost in her dream, not yet acknowledging the waking world. How could Anna possibly sit in front of her, made of flesh and bone, and not frost and ice? Then, she remembered. None of it was real. Her sister was okay. Her heart still beating, and blood still flowing.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Asked the younger of the two.

"Just…" she took a moment to compose herself. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well, then we're going to have to make today really special to make up for it!" Anna's face lit up, her lips curling into a smile.

"What's so special about today?" Asked Elsa. Was she missing something, here?

"It's your birthday, silly!" She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My…birthday?" The blonde tried to gather her thoughts. What day was it today?

Oh.

It really was her birthday.

"Now get dressed! We have a big day ahead of us! Lots and lots to do, so get ready and we'll get started." Anna seemed so excited. Smiling from ear to ear, eyes lit up with eager expectancy.

"Alright, alright. Let me pull something out of the closet and we'll get-"

"No!" Shouted Anna, just a little too loudly.

Elsa raised a brow at the sudden outburst. What was that all about?

"What I mean to say is that, well, I…" she took a breath. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Anna pulled out a flat box out from behind her where it had been sitting on the bed. She quietly handed it to Elsa, who slowly opened it. Her eyes widened. Inside, tucked away nicely, was the most beautiful fabric she had ever seen. It was a unique shade of blue. Soothing, yet daring. Just like those eyes. Anna's deep, beautiful eyes.

She shivered.

"I thought, maybe, you could wear it today?" The princess looked down, avoiding eye contact as a light shade of pink made it's way onto her cheeks.

Elsa nodded, trying to hide her very own blush. She stood up and carefully took the dress out of its box. It was long, ending right before her ankles. The neckline plunged, almost a little too deep for Elsa's comfort. Elegant white stitching was all around the dress, forming a lace-like look that almost resembled snowflakes. The sleeves were long, stretching to her wrists. A cape hung from the back, giving a regal look to it. It reminded her of a dress of her own creation, something she would have made herself. Well, except for maybe the copious amount of cleavage it would surely show once she put it on.

"I understand if you don't like it. I mean, it's totally cool if you don't want to wear it. I should have gotten something else or-"

"I love it." Elsa stated. Looking to the redhead, whose face lifted and eyes sparkled at the comment.

"Put it on! I want to see it." Surely, it would be beautiful on the queen. There was no doubt about that.

"Ah, Anna, I kind of…" She gestured to her nightwear.

A deep blush stuck to both of their faces. Anna quickly stood up off the bed. "Oh! Yes. Definitely. Uhm…" she made her way towards the door. "Right. You get dressed, alone and in private and everything, and I'll see you in the dining room in ten minutes, okay?"

Elsa nodded, right before the door closed shut, and she was left alone once more.

That day had been wondrous. Filled with laughter, fun, and joy. Neither of them could have imagined having a better day. They played hide-n-go seek around the castle (a childish game from when they were small), built snowmen in the natural snow falling outside, and built a fort in the library, just to name a few. Every new activity was followed by another gift from Anna. Books, a new quill, shoes, and even a new comb to pin in her hair when she occasionally pulled her braid up. But that was not all.

Towards the end of the night, they cuddled by the fireplace, each with a hot drink in hand. They sat in silence, simply enjoying being in each other's presence. Anna leaned against her sister, closing her eyes and humming quietly to signal her comfort. Elsa draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close, and laying her head atop of the princess's.

"This is nice." Elsa sighed happily.

"It is." Anna snuggled closer. "But…oh! I almost forgot. Wait here."

She stood up and walked behind a row bookshelves. Elsa immediately missed the warmth that had previously encased her. What was so important that Anna had to rush away without explanation?

A minute later, Anna appeared from behind the shelves, carrying something in her hands, some sort of light on top.

As she got closer, Elsa could see what exactly she was holding.

"I hope you like it. It wouldn't be a real birthday without a cake, right?" Anna smiled shyly. Her sister's approval is all she ever wanted. That, and her love, of course.

"Chocolate." Stated the blonde. "My favorite."

"Mine, too." Anna put the small cake down on the floor in front of them. "Now, you have to blow out the candles, well, candle. It's not big enough for like, fifty or something. Not that you're fifty! You're beautiful, and young, and gorgeous, so…"

"It's lovely. Thank you." Elsa smiled, her chest filling with a warmth that she couldn't explain. Was this... No. It couldn't be.

Love?

The queen leaned in to blow out the candle, taking in a breath.

"Wait!" interrupted Anna. "You have to make a wish first."

"A wish?" Questioned the older woman.

Anna thought back to all those years they had spent apart. Never once did they spend a birthday together. There was never a single party held in her sister's honor. Not once. Maybe that was why she was so clueless on holiday etiquette.

"Yeah, a wish. You have to make one before you blow out the candle, but you can't tell me. Or anyone. It won't come true if you do."

Elsa closed her eyes. Thinking of all the things she desired. Of all the things she wanted most…

Opening her eyes, she slowly leaned in, her wish in place, and blew out the candle. She pushed the cake aside, keeping it safe for later when they could indulge in it together.

"So what did you wish for?" Anna asked eagerly.

"I thought you said I couldn't tell anyone?" Questioned her sister.

"Oh, right." She nodded her head slowly, looking at the ground. "Then, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Will you tell me if it comes true?" She raised her eyes to meet Elsa's.

Elsa's body went rigid. How could she possibly promise something like that? Her wish would never come true. Not now, not ever. But, if that was the case, then what was the harm in it?

"Yes, I will."

Anna's eyes lit up. She threw herself onto her sister, embracing her tightly. Slowly, arms wrapped around her, reciprocating the act of affection. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but for Elsa, an eternity was not nearly enough.

Anna pulled back slightly, looking up at her sister while the blonde looked down at her. It was then that they both noticed how close their faces were to touching. Just inches separated the two of them. Both adorned a blush, while their hearts beat rapidly.

Neither made a move, unable to decide what should be done next.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I…can I give you one last present?" She asked, still not having moved an inch from her position.

Elsa didn't have to say a thing. Though, when Anna pulled back, she wished she had.

The redhead took a breath. She felt like everything in her was on fire, a soft burning that covered her completely. Slowly, she pushed herself forward, closer to her sister.

And placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Now, Elsa sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard while she listened to her sister speak to her through the same door she had used to keep her away years ago.

What exactly did Anna mean? She broke off the engagement because of someone else? Why? It made no sense to her. Surely the youngest didn't mean she had any sort of _feelings_ for _her_. There was no way on earth that that way possible. Elsa was destined for a life of lonely isolation, and nothing more. No love, especially _that _kind oflove, would ever touch her. She would never be cared for like that. Especially by the one person she wanted most.

Elsa listened carefully, taking in each word. None of it made sense to her. There was someone else? Her blood boiled in jealousy. It was bad enough to see Kristoff showering the object of her fondness with affection. Now she had to deal with another suitor that would surely whisk away her precious little sister? That wasn't fair.

_"I love you, Elsa."_

Her breath caught in her throat. Did she mean…?

No. That wasn't possible.

But she had to know.

Conjuring a heavy icicle, the handle sunk downward, and the door squeaked open.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I said this would be a two part fic, but my imagination went wild, and I couldn't hold it back. I hope you liked the Elsanna fluff. It was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed what you read, and aren't too upset about the expansion of this story. I really appreciate all of you that have read (and hopefully liked) my story. You give me motivation to keep going. Just as a side note, I'm changing the rating from K+ to T. Nothing too extreme, I promise. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

A certain sense of falling came over the Princess of Arrendale. Perhaps because her sister was being difficult and causing her heartache. Though, it was more likely due to the fact that she was indeed falling forward. The door had opened, and, having been leaning against it with her head to the wood, Anna began to tilt in one direction. Fortunately, she caught herself in time, before she had the chance to faceplant over the threshold of her sister's room.

Timidly, Anna took a steadier step into the darkness that filled the space inside. The blinds had been drawn, and not a single candle was lit. Very little light lingered inside, making it hard to pinpoint where exactly the queen was. She was careful not to slip on the ice that coated every inch of the area.

"…Elsa?" Anna spoke, hoping for a response.

Not a word was muttered from inside the room, though as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see a figure on the bed.

Elsa's legs were pulled up against her chest, her head resting between her knees. She couldn't stand to raise it, not yet ready to acknowledge her sister's presence. How could she? She was ashamed, embarrassed, disgusted. Even her quickened heartbeat appalled her. How could she have let herself fall like this?

Anna took a step towards the bed. Then, another. She wanted to confront Elsa slowly, giving her time to adjust to the sudden appearance of the redhead. Anna took the opportunity to light the candle on the queen's bedside table, hoping light would give her a more clear indication on how her sister was feeling.

"Hey." She began, hoping to elicit a response. "Are you alright?"

It was a ridiculous question to ask. Wasn't it obvious that the blonde was less than alright? She hugged her legs closer to herself, not daring to move more than that.

Anna couldn't stand seeing her sister in this state. The pain that radiated off of her was heartbreaking. She could feel the anguish from where she stood across the room. She tested her confidence just a little more, daring to walk up to the bed. She noticed the queen flinch in fear.

Quietly, Anna took a seat across from the other woman on the bed. She was unsure of what to say next. The words she planned beforehand wouldn't come out. Her mind was too jumbled to form a fully functional sentence. However, she knew something had to be said. They couldn't sit in tense silence for the rest of their lives.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" asked the princess. "We were so close." She sighed, not knowing where exactly she was going with that statement. "I remember, this one time, we were playing in the ballroom while Mama and Papa went away to Corona for trade negotiations, or something like that. It really wasn't important to us at the time. What was important, to me at least, was you." She smiled, recalling the memories of their childhood. "That day, we locked ourselves in the ballroom so no one would bother us for playing the snow. Your snow, that is." She felt Elsa move slightly, taking it as a sign to go on.

"We laid down in it after making snow angels, and stayed there until I got impatient. I do that a lot, I guess. I can't sit around and do nothing for too long. So I had this great idea." Anna chuckled, finding the whole situation to be so ironic. "We should get married." Anna smiled at the memory. "You tried to tell me that that kind of stuff doesn't happen with girls, much less _sisters._ But I wouldn't listen. I never did."

_"But…why?" frowned a young Anna._

_"Because…it's not right." Replied the small blonde. "Girls can't get married to each other. It doesn't work like that."_

_"Why not?" the readhead's frowned deepened._

_"Because that's not how things go. You're going to marry a prince, and so am I. That's what Papa said, so that's how it is."_

_"But I don't want to marry a prince!" She exclaimed. "I want to marry you!"_

_"We're sisters, Anna. It doesn't work like that."_

_Elsa wasn't making sense. Mama always told her she should marry someone she loves, and Anna loved Elsa._

_"You…you don't love me?" Blue eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over._

_Elsa panicked. She hated seeing her little sister so hurt, especially when she was the one causing the pain._

_"Okay, okay. We'll get married." She said, finally giving in._

_Anna jumped up from where she was sitting, the tears gone and a smile placed on her lips once more. "Let's get married right now!" She bent down, gathering a chunk of snow and began to mold it in her hand._

_"What are you doing?" Asked a puzzled Elsa._

_"If we're gonna get married, we have to have rings! It's so you remember that I love you and everyone else needs to go away."_

_The blonde smiled at the sentiment, but stood to be by her sister's side. "Here, let me do it." She bent down to grab a handful of the white powder. She clasped it in her hands, a light seeping from the cracks between her fingers. She slowly opened them, revealing two perfect circles made of ice. Carefully, she handed one of them over to the redhead._

_Anna's eyes lit up in wonderment. Elsa's powers impressed her more and more each day. "Yay! Now we gotta get the people!"_

_"P-people? What do you mean?" The older princess fidgeted. There was no way anyone could know about this. It would be misery for both of them if a single person found out._

_"You can't have a wedding without people! Here, Olaf can come!" She said, turning the snowman to face them. "He can be the pishop."_

_Elsa raised a brow. "Don't you mean bishop?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now come on! We got lots of marrying to do!" Anna excitedly gestured to her sister to come forward and stand next to her, in front of the friendly snowman. Quietly, she laced their fingers together._

_Anna cleared her throat, suddenly putting on a deeper voice to speak for Olaf. "Welcome everyone. We're here today to marry the bestest friend's in the whole world!" Elsa stifled a giggle, getting a stern look from her sister. "This is serious!" she said. She stood up straighter, and turned to face the older princess._

_"This is the part where we tell each other that we're awesome." She whispered. "I'll go first." She cleared her throat and looked at her sister, making sure to keep eye contact. "Elsa, you're my bestest friend. You're pretty, and smart, and you have super cool powers! When I'm sad, you give me lots of warm hugs, and I feel better. You read me stories and sneak chocolate from the kitchen for me when I'm sick. One time, you even made me a picture of us in the snow! I love that picture. I still have it."_

_Elsa looked away, a deep blush spreading across her face. Anna had such nice things to say to her about her. Never before had she realized the impact she had on the little girl._

_"Pssst-" Whispered the redhead. "It's your turn."_

_"Oh! Uhm…" Elsa raised her gaze too meet a pair of blue eyes. "Anna, before you were born, I was lonely. I was still little, too, but I didn't have anyone to play with. Mama and Papa always had stuff to do, and there were never any other kids around, so I was alone. Then, one day Mama told me that I was gonna have a baby sister. I was excited, but scared. I didn't know how to be a big sister. I thought maybe you wouldn't like me…But, you did." She smiled slightly. "I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone to talk to, even when you were too little to talk back. You even liked my powers." Looking down at their hands, so closely wrapped around each other, reminded her of how much she really needed the younger girl. "I love you, Anna."_

_"Now the rings!" Anna said, once again in the snowman's voice. She pulled out the icy circle from her pocket, and slipped it onto her sister's slim finger._

_Elsa smiled shyly. With shaky hands, she duplicated the act._

_"Now, kiss!" Squealed an overexcited Anna, completely forgetting to use the voice of the snowy creation near them. She closed her eyes tightly, puckering her lips while waiting expectantly for the older girl to reciprocate._

_Elsa didn't know how to react. She already knew that what they were doing was bad – according to their father – but kissing? That was even worse. She shouldn't have let Anna talk her into this in the first place. They shouldn't be getting 'married', they shouldn't be exchanging rings, and they most definitely should not be kissing. But that didn't stop her from wanting to._

_Her mind was made up. There was no going back now._

_She leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss to Anna's lips._

Anna rubbed her hands together subconsciously, letting the memory sink in between them. She had hoped the queen would remember it as fondly as she did. It was a memory she kept very dear to her heart.

It didn't take long for Elsa to notice the bandaged appendages. Worst case scenarios flooded her mind, all filling her with an unpleasant feeling of worry.

"What happened?" She asked, taking Anna's injured hands into her own.

"Let's just say, I thought I was an expert at knocking on doors, but ice is a whole different story." Anna chuckled awkwardly, hoping her sister wouldn't take it personally.

"Can I…?" Elsa gestured to the bindings. After receiving a slow nod from her sister, she began to unwrap the bindings, analyzing the damage that had been done. Her fingertips slowly grazed over the wounds, causing a chilly tingling sensation to follow after the touch.

Anna shivered, noticing the minimal pain the old injuries held alleviate completely.

"There, it should heal better, now." Reassured Elsa, dressing the abrasions in their bindings once more.

"Wh-what did you just do?"

"Remember how Mama used to put ice on our bumps and bruises whenever we got hurt? It's kind of like that, just inside instead of on top." Elsa let go of Anna's hands, satisfied with her work.

Silence encased them once more, though not quite as unpleasant. Elsa thought through the memory Anna had mentioned. They were so young at the time. Marriage should mean nothing to children, yet it had still impacted her sister. Almost like it held more significance than a simple playtime antic.

A sudden realization came over the queen. That instance of their childhood shenanigans involved her powers, something Anna should not have been able to recall.

"How did you remember that night? The trolls made sure you'd never remember anything about what I can do."

Anna absentmindedly brought her hand to her hair, stroking the place where her blonde strip had previously occupied. "When I thawed, after my heart froze that day in the fjord, everything came back." She looked over to Elsa, who still refused to meet her gaze. "That's just one of the things I remember. There are a lot more memories where that came from. All of them involving you."

Elsa cracked a small smile. Perhaps she meant more to her sister than she had thought. Yes, Anna would never love her like she'd like her to, but at least love was still there, romantic or not.

"That was our first kiss, you know." The princess said fondly, returning them both to the present moment. "You know, it doesn't have to be our last."

Elsa's head snapped up, looking directly at Anna. Did she just say…?

"What?" Asked the blonde, rather unceremoniously.

"You heard me."

Elsa's face darkened in a deep blush. Surely Anna didn't mean what she thought she meant. Innocently kissing as children was one thing, but now, as adults, this was something completely different.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." The queen's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Then I'm just going to have to show you." Anna smirked, a devious smile adorning her face, only furthering her sister's puzzlement.

The princess took advantage of her sister's dazed silence, bringing her hand under the blonde's chin, lifting it to meet her eyes. Elsa's breath caught in her throat. The closer they got to touching, the faster her heart raced.

The space between vanished completely. Lips locked, eyes closed, and the world faded away.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected for me to release this chapter. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Thank you for your patience. I hope you like what you see. I'm debating writing an epilogue for this. It doesn't feel completely finished to me, and I'd love to hear what your opinion on that is. Please excuse any errors I missed while trying to edit. I'm still rather new to this. I'm so grateful for the positive reception this fic has gotten. I'm happy that you've all stuck around to read something I've worked so hard on. I've got plenty more in store, if you'll stick around to see what other Elsanna mischief I've got up my sleeve. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions on anything I've written or will write, please feel free to PM me! In fact, if you get bored, you can message me anyway just to talk. I love making new friends! Once again, I am so appreciative of you all. I can hardly believe all the nice things you've had to say. Without you, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to come this far. Thank you. Thank you so much.**


	4. Epilogue

If there ever was a master of interruption, it would be Anna. No matter what the situation was at hand, she always found a way to wriggle her way in and disrupt whatever was going on. Usually, this involved bothering her sister while in the middle of some _very important_ paperwork. That was according to Elsa, of course. Who cares about imports, exports, and the like? It's not like Arrendale needed supplies to survive. Well, maybe they did, but getting the blondes attention was much more important.

Knowing this, it came as no surprise when Anna burst through the doors of the castle study to bother Elsa in the middle of her work.

The queen didn't even bother looking up from the document in front of her. She had expected the disturbance from the redhead hours ago. It was disappointing when more than a few hours had passed, and still no Anna in sight. She had half the mind to seek after her sister, missing the company, though she wouldn't admit it. It was her job to rule an entire country, after all. There was no time for breaks.

Unless it involved Anna. There was always time for a break when she was around.

The younger woman collapsed on a couch near the window, propping her feet up on one armrest, while throwing her head back against the other. She sighed, gazing out the glass without saying a word.

Elsa signed the document and put it to the side, taking out another to go through. She intentionally ignored her sister, knowing it would annoy her enough to speak up.

Anna noticed how uninterested the blonde seemed to be. She wasn't going to accept being disregarded. This was important.

She held a hand up to her head, sighing loudly for a more dramatic effect.

Elsa fought the smile that threatened to give up her ruse. Could Anna get any more cute?

After a third, intensely more exasperated sigh, she caved, giving in to her sister's antics.

"Is something wrong, dearest?" Asked the blonde, allowing herself to use pet names in the privacy of her office where no one could hear.

"Well, if you must know," she began, "something tragic has happened." She kept her gaze focused out the window, attempting to put on a convincing act.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you see," she turned her head towards Elsa, "I fell in love."

Keeping in a smile was getting intensely harder for the queen. How was she supposed to keep her composure when the source of all things adorable was sitting just across the room from her?

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Indeed it is." Replied Anna with a curt nod.

"And what is so tragic about love?"

"Well you see, I fell in love. Deeply, madly in love. And it seems to be, the object of my affection won't pay me any attention, lately. I've tried everything, yet they still won't give me the time of day." Anna was fishing for a specific response, and Elsa knew it. She wanted the older girl to take a break, and she wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Barging in here while I'm working scarcely constitutes as trying _everything._"

"What would?" Asked a curious Anna.

"Well, I'm sure chocolate would work." This time Elsa allowed herself a small smirk.

"Oh please, you- I mean, this person, hardly deserves chocolate. They haven't even kissed me in hours." She sighed loudly, "My lips are lonely."

Elsa chuckled to herself. The fact that Anna insisted on keeping up her theatrics amused her.

"I'm sure they are. Have you ever thought that maybe your little paramour has important work to do and can't spend every minute of the day making sure your lips are occupied?"

"More important than me? I doubt that. They often reassure me that there is nothing more important than me and our forbidden love." The redhead stated.

A hue of pink decorated the queen's cheeks. Her mind now filling with the most scandalous of thoughts. Anna took her sister's moment of distraction as an opportunity to go in for the kill. She slowly stood from her spot at the sofa, and crept up behind Elsa, her hands resting on her shoulders, slowly kneading into them. She felt her sister's body tense at the sudden contact. It wasn't long before they relaxed and she gave in to the ministrations.

"You know, there is chocolate in the kitchen." The redhead said convincingly. "How about a break? I can tell you all about my 'little paramour', and you can stop hunching over boring contacts for a bit."

"I can't keep taking breaks like this. I do have a kingdom to run." Elsa sighed, still enjoying the massage she was receiving. "How about we have a day to ourselves next week? You can have all my attention instead of distracting me every five minutes, and I can finally get some work done."

"Why, your majesty! Are you asking me out on a date?" Asked Anna in faux surprise.

"Yes, I believe I am."

A week had passed, and true to her word, Elsa did indeed plan something special for Anna.

She had gotten up before the sun had risen. She knew her sister's sleeping patterns, and there was no doubt she wouldn't be waking until after ten. Elsa took the opportunity to pack, and load everything onto her favorite steed. She had initially thought to take two separate horses, but decided against it when the thought of Anna pressed against her became too tempting to ignore.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Elsa's patience grew thin. To occupy herself, she had created outfit after outfit, hoping to look her very best on such a day as today. It had to be just right. Anna deserved nothing less than perfection.

Her heart beat accelerated when she heard a stirring coming from the bed, followed by a tired yawn. Carefully she walked across the room to sit on the bed next to the sleeping Princess. She gazed down at Anna expectantly, smiling widely as she watched her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." She whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the redhead's lips.

"Mmm…good morning." Replied a drowsy, yet satisfied Anna. "You look great. What's the occasion?"

"I'm taking the day off."

Anna snapped up into a sitting position, not quite believing her ears. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"Mhmm. No contracts, no treaties, no meetings. I'm completely free."

"You have to be kidding me. The whole day?" She watched as Elsa nodded, the look on her face assuring the princess that she was serious.

"Now, get dressed. I believe I owe someone a date." The queen smiled.

Anna needed no other encouragement as she jumped up from the bed, diving into a small trunk in the corner of the room where she kept extra clothing she would need to cover up the fact that she had spent the night in her sisters room once again. People might grow suspicious if they saw her leaving the blonde's quarters in the morning wearing the same outfit she had the day before.

She dressed as quickly as possible, not noticing her sister staring intently at the wall, avoiding staring at the princess as she shamelessly threw off her clothing to slip into a new dress.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Anna excitedly once she was completely covered.

"Uhm, I think you might want to fix your hair. If you step out like that, you might scare small children." Elsa tried to conceal her giggles, the sight of her sister's bed head amusing her more than she would admit.

"Right." Nodded a slightly embarrassed Anna, scurrying over to the vanity to quickly arrange her locks into her signature twin braids. "Okay, ready! Let's go!"

It wasn't long before they found themselves riding through the heavily wooded area on the outskirts of Arrendale. Anna sat behind Elsa on the saddle, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and head leaning against her shoulder. It was a pleasant ride, though not too long after leaving the castle, the redhead's patience had deteriorated.

"Are we there yet?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Almost." Replied Elsa, shocking the princess with a response she was not expecting. "In fact," she said, steering the horse to turn down a separate path, "We're here."

Anna's jaw dropped. They entered into a clearing surrounded by the greenest trees Anna had ever seen. Grass covered the ground, flowers of an array of colors stood proudly all around. The most impressing part of the landscape, however, was the stream that led to a small waterfall. It poured into a large pond, filling it with cool, clear water.

"Whoa." Anna stated, having no other words to describe what she was seeing. Elsa smiled, relived that she had impressed the younger woman.

She swiftly dismounted the animal, leading it to a tree where she secured the reins to prevent any chance of it running off. She offered a hand up to her sister, who took it and slid off the saddle. She reached over to unfasten a basket she had attached, hanging its handles on the crook of her arm. She silently took Anna's hand in her own, leading her over to a patch of grass shielded by the shade of the trees. She put the basket on the ground, reaching in to grab a blanket before laying it out as a place for them to sit.

"Please, take a seat." Elsa said, watching as Anna clumsily lowered herself to the ground. The queen followed suit, her actions significantly more graceful.

"Elsa, this place is gorgeous. How did you find it? I didn't even know this existed!" The redhead asked in amazement.

"I have my ways." Elsa said teasingly, winking at the younger woman.

Anna blushed, about to reply when the deep sound of her stomach groaning cut her off.

"Hungry?" Asked the blonde.

The younger woman nodded, embarrassed by the noisy interruption. She had skipped breakfast to embark on their date. Food didn't seem so important compared to spending time with Elsa.

"I can fix that." The queen grabbed the basket, fishing through it to find what she was looking for. She slowly pulled out two small boxes, handing one to her sister. Anna cautiously opened the box, her eyes lighting up when she saw what laid inside.

"Sandwiches?!" Exclaimed the redhead.

"Special sandwiches." Elsa reassured. "I signed a trade agreement with Italy recently, and made a special request with you in mind. Go ahead, take a bite."

Anna wasted no time as she hastily sank her teeth into the treat. Within seconds, Anna's eyes widened, heaven erupting in her mouth with every chew.

"Is this…is this chocolate? A chocolate sandwich?! How is this even possible?"

"It's a special hazelnut spread they make. Italy was rather stubborn in their conditions, but I charmed my way into importing this delicacy." Elsa's heart warmed as she watched her sister gleefully enjoy her lunch.

She was so mesmerized by the sight of her sister in such happiness, she nearly forgot that she herself needed substance. She took a satisfied bite of her sandwich and smiled to herself. Their date had just begun, and everything was perfect.

After lunch, they immersed themselves in conversation, enjoying the company of one another. A myriad of topics came up, from royal business and duties, to Kristoff's hygiene habbits (which, were surprisingly good, despite the slight odor). They enjoyed each other's company while the sun rose higher in the sky, hanging above them and radiating its heat upon the two.

Anna began to fan herself with her hand, feeling the effects of the sun. It was then, being the mastermind that she was, that she came up with a genius idea.

"Let's go swimming!"

"What?" Asked Elsa incredulously, her eyes shifting over to the body of water not too far from them.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. It's getting hot out anyway." Stated the redhead.

"B-but we didn't bring any swimwear. I don't think it'd be wise to swim in a dress."

"That's why we won't." A devious look of mischief sparkled in her eyes.

Elsa's face lit up in a deep crimson blush. She was speechless at how shameless her sister could be at times. The blonde was much more reserved and careful with her actions. Anna, however, enjoyed life without the burden of censorship that the queen held.

Before she knew it, Anna had pulled her up onto her feet and began tugging her towards the water.

"Come on! It'll be fun, I promise." Her grip tightened, making sure that there was no chance of escape. She was much stronger than she looked.

"No- Anna, stop. There's no way I'm going to- We shouldn't be-" There was no room for protest as the princess swung her around, causing her to fall into the pool rather ungracefully.

Elsa surfaced with a look of discontentment on her face. She couldn't believe she had just been overpowered by her sister and thrusted, quite literally, into a situation she did not agree to.

Her mindset quickly changed as the figure of her sister dove into the pond herself.

"You said I wouldn't have to swim in my dress." The queen muttered stubbornly.

"And you don't." Smiled the sly redhead. "In fact, you aren't."

The sudden realization of her bareness struck Elsa like a brick to the face. Ice melts, even when it's made into fabric.

"You're evil."

"You love it."

They swam the afternoon away, only deciding to get out when the sun began to sink a little too low in the sky for Elsa's comfort. She still had much more planned, and she wasn't going to let the wolves get to them before those plans had a chance to come to fruition.

Once on horseback once more, they began trekking deeper into the forest, and up in altitude. It didn't take Anna long to realize they had been going up to the NorthMountain, where Elsa's ice palace was beautifully placed. It was a quiet ride, though not unpleasant. They arrived just before sunset, to Elsa's relief. Dealing with hungry wild animals was not on her list of romantic things to do with the princess.

She escorted Anna to the massive front doors, hands still clasped as she guided them both inside. Within the castle hung the giant chandelier, tiny blue lights encased in ice dangled from every section, lighting up the room nicely. Anna gasped at the sight, impressed with the work. Then again, everything Elsa did left her in awe.

Elsa smiled as she saw her sister's jaw hang in amazement. Now that the sun had almost set, the illumination from the chandelier on Anna's face made her even more beautiful than she was moments before. Though, it seemed the princess grew more and more beautiful every moment she was with her.

"Whoa, Elsa, this is…" Anna struggled to find the right words to use. "Wow."

"I'm glad you like it, but we're not done yet." The queen smiled knowingly, "Come, there's something I want to do."

She led them both to the spot directly under the source of lighting. The glow from above gradually brightening the closer Elsa got to it, feeding off her magic. She concentrated her powers on one corner of the room, letting snow and ice spread to create a group of snowy creations, each holding a different object in their hands. It wasn't until they began to move that Anna noticed that they were instruments.

"Men," Elsa's voice boomed commandingly, "A waltz, please."

The music picked up while the blonde turned to face her sister. "May I have this dance?" she asked, bowing slightly. It shocked Anna, in a way. All must bow before the queen, but the queen bows before no one. She felt almost humbled by it. Her whole life she had been the spare. Always second best. Now, the one who had been concentrated on her whole life, was putting herself aside for her.

"You may." She said with a confident smile.

Elsa carefully wrapped an arm around Anna's waist, pulling her close. With steady steps, the queen led them across the dance floor. The princess had never been a spectacular dancer, though she had been required to take lessons from a private tutor when she was young. She had the tendency to step on her partner's feet, and stumbling with her steps. But now was different. She had never felt so graceful in her life as they flew across the room with each other.

They focused on nothing but each other, putting all their contentment into the steps that guided them so elegantly. They hadn't kept track of time as song after song passed. They were much too busy enjoying each other to concentrate on something as trivial as time. Finally, the band of snowmen began to play something much slower. Their proper positions changed as they relaxed into each other, Anna's head pressed against her sister's shoulder. She sighed happily, content with the life they had created for themselves. Nothing else existed when they were together. No obligations, no paperwork, no worries. The world stopped turning for them in these moments, leaving them in blissful gratification.

"What's on your mind?" Asked the queen as they swayed slowly.

"Just you, me, us." The redhead said, her voice full of comfortable joy.

"Hmm, how interesting. I suppose our minds are linked. I was thinking much the same."

"It must be the sisterly connection," Anna joked. "We make great siblings." She pulled back to look directly at Elsa, taking in the image of perfection that she truly was "We make much much better lovers."

"How scandalous." The queen teased.

The song came to a slow stop, halting the movement of the two. Elsa looked to the snowmen, thanking them for their service, and dismissing them after extending an invitation to play in the royal orchestra. They all looked content as they left the room to do as they pleased.

"It's been a wonderful day." Said Anna, lacing their fingers together. "Like a dream."

"It's not over yet." Elsa assured, guiding Anna upstairs, and onto the balcony. There stood some sort of contraption made of clear ice.

"What's this?"

"It's a telescope. I made it myself," Elsa walked over to device. "Come, take a look."

"A look at what, exactly?"

Elsa waved her over, offering some encouragement. She explained how to use it, watching as Anna cautiously put an eye up to the lense. There, she saw the greatness of the moon that hung in the night sky. Its brightness and beauty shining magnificently. It shined luminously, offering light to all those below. It reminded her of Elsa, in a way. Tender, brilliant, and beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Asked a gentle voice beside her.

"I love it," Anna shuffled to move the telescope, "Everything up there is so…" she searched for the right word to use, "Amazing."

Elsa smiled, proud of her work. She couldn't ask for anything more than her sister's happiness, especially when she was the cause.

Anna shifted her weight uncomfortably, her feet aching just slightly from all the dancing they had done previously.

"Do they hurt?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Just a little," the princess admitted, "Not too bad."

"You need to get off your feet, join me over here." Elsa motioned to the corner on the balcony where carefully placed blankets and pillows laid. Anna hadn't even noticed it was there.

She followed her sister, scooting herself close as she rested in the comfort of the warm covers. She sighed happily, thinking that life could never get any better than it was at this very moment in time. She gazed up at the night sky, still in awe of the beauty it held above them. She could see every star, the sky so open and clear. Suddenly, a streak of light rushed across her view. She recognized it immediately.

"Elsa, look! A shooting star!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Make a wish!"

Elsa chuckled under her breath, "I don't have to."

"What? Why not?"

"I made a wish a long time ago." Explained Elsa, "And I promised someone something."

Anna raised a brow, almost forgetting her sister's birthday.

"My wish came true."

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, you asked for it, so I delivered! It took a little longer for me to get out than I would have liked it to, but I hope it's good enough for you to forgive me of that. I made sure that you'd all get cavities from the sweetness I smothered you with in this epilogue. I hit you with angst in the last three chapters, so I thought maybe you'd appreciate a little (or a lot of) fluff. I've got to say, I'm so happy with the positive reception you've all given me. It really does warm my heart. I'm so appreciative of you all. I thank each and every one of you for your words of encouragement and support. I've got more stuff coming soon, so please stick around to see what else I've got going on. I hope you've all enjoyed reading 'Hear Me Out', I know I had a blast writing it. You guys are great. Thank you.**


End file.
